The Barrack's Spy
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Tom learns what happens to traitors in the Overworld.


The Barracks are known throughout the Overwoeld as being the Overworld military's the top training facility.

The place can house ten thousand soldiers and not feel overcrowded. The Overworlders test their most advanced and newest weapons in the Barracks, and only the best of the best are permitted to train in there. It is for that reason is why so many chaotic players love trespassing in the Barracks.

Especially if you are a player who likes to stock their decks with Overworlders. So it's only natural that Tom Majors would be sneaking around the facility at the dead of night.

He wasn't looking for anything in particular. He's just looking for any rare battle gear or if he is really lucky a powerful Overworlder at full health.

Not many creatures were walking around. Mostly only guards on night watch and few scientists doing late night work on new gear. Tom was careful with every step he took, making sure not to make a sound and not to step on a security trap.

The hallway was empty, the torch light was casting a dim light and it was eerily quit.

He tries to open a door on the left but it was locked and Tom doesn't know how to pick locks like Sarah. He tries another door on the right and the handle turned with no trouble. With his scanner ready just in case he need a quick escape, he slowly pushes the door inwards and steps inside.

To his relief the room was empty of creatures and to his dismay the room also didn't have any cool looking weapons or mugic. The room was filled with supplies ranging from toothpaste to window cleaner.

Tom opened a few boxes to make sure he didn't miss anything. Unfortunately the only thing in the room he might find useful in a chaotic battle was some fast acting burn medicine.

Shrugging, he scanned the medicine just so he knows he wouldn't leave empty handed. He walks back to the door but then stops when he hears foot steps outside of the room.

Cursing to himself for leaving the door slightly cracked open, he quietly crouches down to look and see who was there. Doors in the Barracks are never left open whether locked or not and guards were taught an open door was a sign of danger. Tom could only hope whoever it was outside was lousy at their job.

The creature didn't look like anyone important. He was wearing the normal Overworld soldier uniform and there wasn't much about his looks that set him apart from thousands of others wearing the same armor.

But what he was doing was not typical of the everyday soldier. The creature was trying to brake into the locked room. He held something small, metal and it locked like a toothpick and he is using to pick the lock.

Tom knew this part of the Barracks is where the Overworlders kept maps, battle records and a lot of other important information. Tom also knows that just one piece of paper from this area would be worth killing a dozen others if you find the right buyer. Of course Tom knew he need some kind of proof that this guy was up to no good.

Tom raised his scanner and scanned the thief. The creature didn't notice and Tom transported back to Chaotic.

* * *

"So then I transported back to Chaotic, turned into the guy in the drome, looking through his memories and found out the dude is selling information to the Mipedians!" Tom explained to his friends.

"Wow, so what's the dude's name?" Peyton asked.

"It's Xive." Tom answered. His face turned into a sour expression before he said: "And the only reason he is doing it is for money. Doesn't even care what harm it's bringing to his Tribe or fellow Overworlders."

"It happens." Sarah says, shrugging. "On Earth and Perim, people will give anything for money."

"Have you told Maxxor?" Kaz asks.

"Yup! Xive should be behind bars and waiting for a trial as we speak." Tom says, proud that he helped his all-time favorite Tribe.

"Not going to much of a trail." Kaz mumbled.

"Why's that?" Tom asked, slightly confused by Kaz's remark.

"Well Tom in the Overworld traitors don't get any real legal help." Peyton explained. "No lawyers will represent them, which is completely allowed, and no one will give them any help. The judges are also very biased in these kinds of cases. And since Maxxor fully trusts your word that means the judge and jury will also fully trust your story."

"They will most likely sentence him to death." Sarah says.

Those words ' _sentence him to death'_ hammered into Tom's heart.

"Y-your saying because of me Xive is going to die?" Tom asked.

"No no. I didn't mean that!" Sarah says, holding up her hands. "It's not your fault the guy decided to turn traitor." she reasoned.

"Think of all the lives he could have killed by giving that information away." Kaz says. "What if he told the Mepiadins the location of some small, not well armed Overworld base that would be easy pickings. Then those Overworlders would be killed or captured."

Tom knows Kaz is right, but his words did not seem to make an impact in the hurt Tom felt for Xive. Sure he hated Xive for turning his back on his tribe, but never would Tom think he should die for it. Tom never wanted anyone to die. He just wanted to protect Maxxor and all of his other Overworlder friends.

"Is there anything that can stop it?" he ask, pleadingly. "Maybe they will give him life in prison."

His friends are silent and can't look him in the eye.


End file.
